


Revelations

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie understands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

He holds tight to the body moving slowly above him, in him.

“So good, Bodie… fucking good…” He laughs at the double entendre and feels the answering smile on the mouth pressed against his own. And it was good, especially after the day they’d had chasing McArdle’s gang up and down and through the theatre’s balconies. 

“What’s funny?” The deep voice vibrates on his lips, pushing him closer to the edge.

“Nothin’,” he pants, “just enjoyin’ how this feels and how much I lo…”

The body enveloping his stills. He feels the smile fade. 

_Christ, did I say that out loud?_ He groans. He’s blown it now. He tries so hard to mask his real feelings for Bodie because Bodie doesn’t do love, doesn’t do commitment.

“I’m sorr…”

A finger replaces the lips on his, silencing him. His eyes burn as he grows smaller. He refuses to look at the man poised above him, filling him. Bodie rocks gently, restarting their dance. 

“Ray.” The voice is as soothing as the fingers slowly caressing his cheek. Bodie lowers his head until their foreheads touch, the contact as intimate as their joining. Relief and release are his as Bodie whispers, “It’s alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tea & Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo prompts: double, mask, picture prompt of a balcony


End file.
